Two Brothers Reunite
by FaNgTaStIc RoSe
Summary: Edward and Cedric were separated right after their birth because of their parents' divorce. Edward went with his mother. Cedric went with his father.  Edward got turned into a vampire but Cedric became a wizard. Will they ever meet? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Brothers Reunited – Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight/Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Summary – Edward and Cedric were separated right after their birth because of their parents' divorce. Edward went with his mother, Elizabeth Masen. Cedric went with his father, Anthony Masen. Edward got turned into a vampire but Cedric became a wizard. Cedric drinks a test potion which makes him immortal. After 107 years, Cedric moves to Forks to try new things but what he doesn't expect is to find a certain golden-eyed twin in a certain golden-eyed family. **

**PS- Bella is a vampire. Nessie is not born yet. This is a Twilight and Harry Potter crossover.**

**Bella's POV**

"BELLA!"

An annoying pixie's voice came through my bedroom door.

"What Alice"

"Can I please choose your outfit for today?"

Alice asked me with her puppy dog pout.

"Dear Alice, everyday you select it so go ahead and do what you want to do!"

I replied to her.

"YAY!"

She clapped her hands while bouncing up and down.

"Thanks Bella."

"You're welcome Alice."

She came out off the huge walk-in-closet a second later holding a pair of metallic jeans, a black halter top, black heels and silver and black bracelets for me to wear.

"Hear you go. No go and change so I can do your make up."

She said.

I quickly changed and when I came out, she was already dressed in white skinny jeans, a UK flag shirt, silver peep toe heels, a snake bracelet and leaf earrings.

"Come on Bella"

She said.

I went and sat down on the chair which was in front of the mirror.

She put my hair in soft curls and put some clear lip gloss.

She had straightened her hair and wore light silver eye shadow with clear lip gloss too.

We both went down stairs.

Rosalie and I were going along good.

Rose was wearing jeans, a Beatles tee, white heels, ivory earrings and white bracelet.

Her hair was straightened and was wearing clear lip gloss too.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I went in Edward's Volvo.

Rosalie and Emmett went in Rosalie's BMW.

When we reached school, we got out of the cars and as usual people started to stare at us.

Ooops!

Sorry, I forgot to tell you but we are vampires.

We are golden-eyed though.

That is because we only drink animal blood.

We all call ourselves "vegetarians".

And also we only shine like crystals in the sun, we don't burn.

We also don't age.

This is the reason why people stare at us.

Oh! And plus we are inhumanly beautiful, fast, and our skin is ice cold.

Edward and I are married.

Alice and Jasper are married and Rose and Emmett are married.

Esme and Carlisle are our adoptive parents.

They are also vampires.

"Bella! Guess what! There is a new student coming today. And from what I have heard, the student is a boy."

Suddenly, an Audi screeched to a stop right next to Rose's BMW.

A boy came out of the car.

When he turned around, I couldn't believe what I saw…

**A/N – Hey guys! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Brothers Reunite – Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! And MOONLIGHT-97, you'll just have to wait and find out :) **

**Here you go guys!**

**Cedric's POV**

_Bring-bring-bring!_

The alarm clock rang.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

I slammed it shut and got out of my bed.

I lifted up my wand and made the kitchen utensils and food make some breakfast for me.

Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I'm a wizard.

I know what you're probably thinking,_ "What? There is no magic" _

Well guess what, there is.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in jeans a shirt and my jacket.

I moved out of Hogwarts two years ago, and since then I have been traveling all around the world looking for wizards and new tricks and stuff.

I've been to Africa, New Zealand, Antarctica, Florida and Hawaii.

Now I'm in Forks, a small town in Washington.

From my childhood, I've lived with my dad in London, England.

My dad always told me that my mom had died after giving birth to me, but something about it made me never believe it.

None in my family had been a wizard. I was a muggle. Muggles are what wizards call normal humans.

I went down and ate my breakfast. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my books inside it.

I was going to high school…

A place I had wanted to go my entire life.

I was entering as a junior. I am what you call the "new boy".

I had rented an Audi. I got in the car and went down to the school.

Yesterday I had done all the grocery shopping and other stuff.

While I was there, I met a girl. Her name was Jessica Stanley. I don't know why but she kept calling me Edward.

I told her that my name was Cedric Diggory and not Edward Cullen.

I said goodbye and came back home.

I had spotted Forks High while I went to the store.

It wasn't a long drive to there. I parked my car next to red convertible BMW.

I got out of the car and turned around.

A beautiful group of kids gasped.

I saw one of them looked exactly like me…

It was like seeing in the mirror.

He had the same bronze hair except he had golden eyes and I had green.

The whole parking lot froze in shock and then suddenly they broke out into whispering.

"Um…Hi! I am Cedric Diggory and I'm new here. Can you help me get around?" I asked the midget who was the first one that recovered from the shock.

"Sure. I am Alice Cullen and this is my family. This is my boyfriend Jasper, the blonde one is Rosalie and her boyfriend is Emmett, the brunette one is Bella and that is her boyfriend, who looks like you, Edward." She said while pointing at the people.

"Hey!" Bella said.

"Hi" Edward said.

"Hey man!" Emmett said in booming, loud voice.

"Hello" Rosalie and Jasper said in unison.

"Well, I was hoping if anyone of you could help me a bit…" I said.

"Sure, can I see your schedule?" Alice asked.

"Here" I replied giving her my schedule.

_**Schedule**_

_Trigonometry _

_History_

_G.T. English_

_Lunch_

_Gym_

_French_

_Music – Guitar_

_Biology_

"Oh well, this is good. You have Trig with Jasper and Emmett, History also with Jasper, English with me and Bella, Lunch with all of us, Gym with Rosalie and Bella, French with me, Music with Bella, and Biology with Edward and Bella." Alice told me.

"This is good. You have at least one of us in each of your classes." She said.

"Oh, I guess this is good. At least I won't get lost now." I said.

"Let's go." Emmett said as the bell rang.

Emmett, Jasper and I went to trig.

I walked in and went to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I am Cedric Diggory and I am new here. Here, can you please sign this?" I asked the teacher.

"Sure Cedric, and welcome to Forks High. I am Mr. Nagel, your Trig teacher. You can have a seat next Eric Yorkie. Eric can you raise your hand so Mr. Diggory can see where you are?" He said.

A kid back in the second row raised his hand. He lightly tanned, had some freckles on his cheeks, jet black ear chin long hair and wore sleek glasses.

I walked to the seat and sat down. I was two seats away from Emmett and Jasper.

"Hi, I am Cedric" I said to Eric.

"Hi Cedric, I am Eric" he replied to me.

Mr. Nagel then started the lesson.

After about an hour and half the bell rang.

"Goodbye students! See you tomorrow and don't forget to finish your homework!" Mr. Nagel said.

I went with Jasper to History.

Before I knew it, it was already Lunch and I was sitting with Cullens.

The whispering had calmed a bit down. I knew that it would probably take some more days for the whispering to stop.

I noticed that the Cullens weren't eating anything they bought.

"Hey, wouldn't you guys eat anything?" I asked them.

Bella's eyes widened. "Um, no. We ate a large breakfast. We are still full from that." Edward said smoothly and Bella calmed down.

"Oh, ok." I replied.

The bell rang and like the morning, the classes went in a blur and I was in Biology now.

The teacher's name was Mr. Mason.

I was sitting next to Mike Newton. He looked slightly round and boyish and was extremely talkative.

We were watching a video clip. I noticed that Bella and Edward were whispering throughout the class and whenever Mr. Mason called on anyone of them for an answer they answered it correctly. Soon the bell rang and everyone got out of their seats happy that school was over. I went to my locker and put my binder in.

I went out in the parking lot. I said goodbye to the Cullens got in my car and drove home.

It had been quite a day.

I practiced some of the tricks out in a beautiful meadow I found. I hiked back home and ate my dinner and fell asleep.

The week passed in a blur and soon it was Saturday.

I was kind of looking forward to the weekends.

**A/N- that was chapter 2 for you guys! Hope you liked it! I have posted some outfits from chapter 1 and 2 in my profile! Check it out :) remember to review! BYE!**


End file.
